


Go Ahead, Give It To Me

by polishpromdress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishpromdress/pseuds/polishpromdress
Summary: RIP Tom Petty, love you forever.





	Go Ahead, Give It To Me

It was three in the morning when Cas heard the muffled arguing voices of Sam and Dean in the basement. He did not hesitate to take this as an invitation to see Dean. When he got downstairs he saw him gathering things in a bucket, some herbs, bones, salts.  
"Dean, put that stuff down." Sam said, half-chuckling through his words.  
"No." Dean growled.  
"You understand this is ridiculous, right? Cas, please talk some sense into him." Sam pressed his hand to his face, rubbing the sleep off of it.  
"What is Dean trying to do?"  
Dean sent Cas one aggravated look before continuing to search around the dusty cement floor.  
"He wants to bring Tom Petty back from the dead." Sam said with mocking eyes, crossing his arms.  
Castiel's face contorted in confusion.  
"He was a pretty famous singer. He died last night and Dean just got the news."  
"'Famous singer' c'mon, dude Tom Petty was a king." Dean said aggressively.  
Sam raised his eyebrows, "So, what's your master plan here? You're gonna summon a demon to bring back Tom Petty and then what? You get dragged back to hell again in ten years? If you're lucky?"  
Dean paused, doing the math in his head.  
"Well..Yeah. That sounds about right."  
"Dean." Cas barged in.  
"I will gladly sacrifice myself for the greater good of the world. Wouldn't you?"  
Sam ripped the bucket from Dean's hands and put it in a closet.  
"Goodnight. If I wake up and Tom Petty is alive I'm gonna kick your ass."  
Dean silently mocked him, slumping down onto a chair.  
Cas stood in silence for a few moments before pulling up a chair across from him.  
"I'm sorry about..your loss."  
"Yeah..yeah it's whatever." Dean got up and began to walk away, sporting that permanent frown of his.  
He turned around and studied Cas.  
"I was gonna go listen to his records in the library for a little while if you want to.."  
"I would love to." Cas replied.

Cas watched as Dean dusted off at least seven or eight Tom Petty records. He put on Anthology: Through the Years first, and a few moments after Dean dropped the spindle onto the record, Castiel heard the scratch of an old guitar begin to fill the room. Dean was already tipsy, and dancing with another beer in his hand around the library.  
"Y'know, I knew a girl who was just like Mary Jane in Mary Jane's Last Dance." Dean closed his eyes, remembering.  
"But.." Cas started.  
Dean stopped dancing, and threw a confused glance to him.  
"But what?"  
"Well, I mean obviously it didn't work out because-"  
"Because what?"  
"Because you don't even like women."  
There was a very ugly pause.  
Dean looked like he could kill him, but after glancing over his shoulder, ensuring they were alone, he just began to dance again. Castiel tried to regain his breath.  
Breakdown played in the background.  
'There is no sense in pretending. Your eyes give you away.'  
"You know, it's always been you, Cas." Dean said just barely over the music.  
"What?" Castle protested, eyes wide with excitement and fear.

But, that was all he would get. And, it was enough. From Dean, it was enough. For Cas, this night and those words would always be enough. Castiel knew it was a sin, but he was kinda glad that Tom Petty died. 

The next morning Sam was the first one up, as usual. He made breakfast for the three of them (Dean's favorite, actually).  
"What's all this for?" Dean looked at the spread of biscuits and gravy in awe.  
"For not selling your soul for Tom Petty." Sam smirked, patting his brother on the shoulder before digging in.  
Castiel hummed Mary-Jane's Last Dance as he built his plate. Dean smiled into his food.


End file.
